1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forming facility, particularly to a hot forge forming facility that forms a continuous supply of metal material into desired products by heating and punching processes.
2. Background of the Invention
Due to its hard property, metal material has to be heated and softened before it is hammered or compressed to shape desired products.
For example, please refer to FIG. 1 that shows a metal conveyor chain, made of a carrier member 10 and a connecting member 12 composing a basic unit. A plurality of such basic units are joined to compose a conveyor chain; wherein the carrier member 10 has a through hole 14 to enable hooking thereon by one end of a hook (not shown in drawing); while the other end of the hook may be used to hang large or small chunk of meat, or a bag unit carrying a load. FIG. 2 shows the connection of the carrier member 10 with the connecting member 12 by an insert key 16.
The above components are made of metal. Each component is made by placing a piece of metal work on a heating facility to soften the metal work; then, the softened metal work is placed into a first punching facility to compress the softened metal work into the shape of a flat strip; and then, the flattened metal strip is placed into a second punching facility to punch the metal strip into a desired shape of product; finally, the punching facility equipped with a cutting device cuts off the residual materials from the desired product.
In the above production process, the manufacturer must continually move the metal work to different forming facilities. In case the heated and softened metal work is not put into the first punching facility in time for next processing, the metal work will soon cool down and lose its purpose anticipated in the prior heating and softening process. However, since the metal work is an integrated block unit, it is not possible to wait until the entire metal block is heated and softened for the next process; therefore, it takes much time and inconvenience in processing that metal work.
In other words, all processing units in conventional hot forging process are independent devices installed at different locations, resulting in inconvenience in hot forging process. Therefore, to solve the foregoing weakness, all the processing devices and units must be integrated to form a systemized facility.